Piano
by silverfire113
Summary: Lenalee awakes from her nightmare to the sound of soft piano music and wonders who would be playing so late at night.


She awakened with a start to the sweet sound piano of music drifting into her room, blinking sleepily as she looked over at her alarm clock.

4:00 in the morning. She groaned as she sat up, running her fingers through her short dark green hair. Tired amethyst eye gazed at the door.

"Where is that music coming from…" she asked the tidy room, earning no response.

The lovely tune wasn't what she had woken up from; it had been that terrible nightmare of nothingness that still haunted her every thought. She hated it and how it kept coming back, never changing.

Taking a deep breath she slid off of her bed. Cool stone met with her small feet as she padded to the door and turned the handle cautiously. No one was in the hallway, but the music seemed to come from somewhere to her left. As quiet as a mouse slipping out to steal cheese she stole down the passageway. She let her ears guide her.

Before long the Chinese girl came to a partially closed door. The soft piano music came out clearly from the room, washing over her pleasantly. Without second thought she peered inside.

Not to her surprise someone was playing the piano, their back facing her. The thing that _did _surprise her was who was playing it. His red hair was left to fall in whatever way it pleased and he wore a normal blue shirt and long black pants.

Lavi.

She watched as his fingers moved gracefully over the white and black keys. It was a soothing song that made her body relax and her thoughts stray to happier things then demons and the end of the world. Her legs subconsciously brought her forward.

It was almost as if he was in a trance, his one eye staring at the numerous keys as his hands flew over them. She bit her lip, and then gently touched his shoulder. He jumped, blinked, and then laughed as she smiled at him.

"Lenalee, you startled me…" he said smiling back.

"That was so beautiful. When did you learn how to play? I didn't know you could…"

"Heh…well, I've known how to for a while, and sometimes I come in here and play really early so I don't bother anyone. Gramps likes it, so sometimes I let him listen."

"You're really good. What was that called?"

He touched the keys briefly, emerald eye shining.

"I don't remember. Something by some famous composer. I guess hearing about Allen being able to play made me want to," he chuckled with a wider grin.

"I never learned how to. I was to busy with…other things for all these years."

"It's hardly too late to learn."

She laughed that laugh that sounded like birds singing pleasantly.

"I like hearing other people play mostly. You're really good you know. Not many people here can play."

"Thanks, but I'm not all that great. It's just something I picked up as a Bookman."

"How many songs do you know?"

He laughed again quietly.

"Quite a few; my memory's pretty good so it's easy for me to learn new ones."

"Could you…play another please?" she requested softly.

A blink.

"If you want. What kind of song? Slow, fast, the kind that makes you want to dance or the kind that makes you feel relaxed? I doubt you'd want a dancing one right now though."

"A slow one would be nice."

"Okay, let me think for a moment."

She left his side to sit on the single couch in the small room. The area itself had a nice smooth floor and walls with other sparse pieces of furniture like chairs and a table placed thoughtfully.

Before long she registered the gentle notes coming from the piano and decided to watch her comrade play. It was really amazing to her how someone could play an instrument with so many keys. How they knew when to press harder or softer. Composers were even more remarkable, for they could put those notes for all those keys on paper and make something pleasant sounding come out of it. She herself had never played an instrument, let alone touch one.

Lavi continued to play as her thoughts strayed, a smile dancing on his lips as he performed each chord. It made him happy to have Lenalee like his ability. Normally he didn't prefer an audience, but tonight…Tonight he content with having her listen. She seemed to do strange things like that to his preferences. Why was she so different from other humans? Why did he always want to make her smile and laugh?

Before long her eyelids began to droop as the music calmed the Exorcist. Lavi played the final note and turned with his smile still present.

With careful strides he went to her side, gazing at her peaceful expression before yawning tiredly.

He scooped her up gently into his arms and carried her off towards her room. When she was finally back in her own bed he glanced back one more time before exiting her tidy room and closing the door quietly.

"Sleep peacefully Lenalee. If you ever have another nightmare I'll be waiting to comfort you."

* * *

**Just a short story I worked on when I was stuck with Headlock. I love Lavi and for some reason wanted to do a Lavi x Lenalee. I have no idea why lol.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy it. I got inspiration from a lavilena fic by ladymellizzaofgondorlady** **called The Music Inside.**

-Silverfire113


End file.
